wowwikifandomcom_he-20200214-history
שיחת משתמש:RaymondAK-47
Hi RaymondAK-47 -- we are excited to have Worldofwiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro ריי זה אני, רצית עזרה?, אם אתה לא כועס עלי אז אני יכול לעזור לך נכון? 18:04, 14 באפריל 2008 (UTC) :: בסדר, אז יש 2 אתרים שיכולים לעזור לך, קודם כול http://www.wikia.com/wiki/, תחפש שם את הנושא שאתה רוצה לדעת ותמצא שם. ויש גם http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki. אהלן יש לכם רעיון להעיר את הויקי הזה, דווקא נראה מעניין.... אולי תמנו פקחים? 23:42, 24 ביולי 2008 (UTC) הי! תודה רבה אני מאוד אשמח לתרום לאתר אבל יש לי שאלה... איך עושים תבנית? WOWman שוב הי! :) הכנתי את הדף של בני אדם סטורמווינד אתה מוזמן להסתכל ולתת לי הערה או משהו כזה.. לריימונד תודה רבה שענית לי, עשיתי עוד עמוד על אלפי לילה ואני אשמח לעשות עוד עמודים. WOWman שלום לך לריימונד שלום. # אני מניח שקוראים לך רימונד כי שם המשתמש שלך הוא RaymondAK-47, אנא תקן אותי אם אני טועה. קוראים לי טל, ואני בן 23 מרמת-גן. רציתי לשאול אותך אם אתה מכיר פורמים או קומנות של מעריצי Wow בארץ? אני יכול להעיד על עצמי שאני מעריץ ממש נהלב של המשחק הנפלא הזה. ברגע שאני חוזר מהעבודה שלי, הדבר הראשון שאני עושה זה להתחבר לאינטרנט ולשחק במשחק. כרגע יש לי דמות של לוחם ברמה 58 (בבקשה אל תפגע, הבנתי שאתה משתייך לעדר ולא לברית), ורוב היום אני חושב איך להתקדם במשחק, איך לשפר את הציוד שלי ואיך לסיים את כל הקווסטים. יש לי בעיה שקצת מטרידה אותי והיא כזאת: ברגע שאני מתחיל לדבר עם אנשים אחרים או עם חברים שלי על המשחק זה כולם ישר סותמים לי את הפה. אני מרגיש שמתסכלים עלי כאילו שאני משוגע או כאילו שאני ילד מגודל. לפי מה שאני יודע אין בארץ הרבה שחקנים של המשחק הזה ולכן אני פונה אליך. הרבה אנשים חושבים שמשחקי פנטזיה זה דבר מטופש ומיותר, אבל ברור שזה לא נכון. הייתי שמח אם תוכל לספר קצת על עצמך, בן כמה אתה ומאיפה אתה בארץ. אני מאוד רוצה להכיר מישהו שאוהב את המשחק הזה כמוני כדי שאני אוכל להתקדם יותר במשחק וגם למצוא חבר לחיים האמיתיים. אני חושב שהתענינות באותו התחום יכול מאוד לקרב בין אנשים. האם תסכים מתישהו להיפגש איתי כדי שנוכל להכיר אחד את השני טוב יותר? : קודם כל, לשאלתך בעניין קהילות ה-WOW, הקהילה הטובה ביותר שאני יכול להמליץ עליה, כיוון שהייתי חבר בה והיא לדעתי הקהילה הרצינית ביותר בארץ היא קהילת WOW באתר Gamer. אין שום סיבה להתבייש או להרגיש ילדותי, המשחק הוא משחק מסובך ועמוק ואנשים מבוגרים הם היחידים המסוגלים להבין לחלוטין את המשמעות שלו ואת המטאפורות שבסיפורו, בכל העולם יש אנשים מבוגרים וילדים כאחד שמשחקים במשחק, אנחנו החלוצים הישראליים בנושא, דבר נוסף, אני לא נפגע שאתה שחקן ברית ואני לא רואה סיבה שאני אפגע, זכותו של כל שחקן להעדיף מה שהוא רוצה. אני גר בעמק יזרעאל, ומסיבות אישיות אני מעדיף כרגע לא להפגש בחיים האמיתיים. בברכה, RaymondAK-47 - שיחה 07:51, 12 באפריל 2009 (UTC) ::אוקי. אשמח אם תוכל לומר לי מהו גילך. ברור שאתה לא חייב לי כלום, אבל הייתי רוצה לשאול אותך מדוע אתה לא מוכן להיפגש בחיים האמיתיים? האם זה בגלל שאתה טיפוס ביישן או שמא מדובר במרחק הגדול ביני לבינך בארץ? או שמא אתה לא רוצה להכיר חברים דרך האינטרנט? אני מקווה שאכיר אנשים מעניינים בקהילת WoW שבאתר gamer (מקווה שיש הרבה כאלה מאיזור המרכז וברמת-גן בפרט), תודה שהפנית אותי לשם. בברכה, 79.176.120.117 13:35, 12 באפריל 2009 (UTC). :::אני בוחר לא לתת את גילי ולהפגש אנשים דרך האינטרנט מסיבות ביטחוניות בלבד. ואני יודע שלקהילה ב-Gamer יש מפגשים במרכז מדי פעם. RaymondAK-47 - שיחה 15:43, 12 באפריל 2009 (UTC)